Making a Change
by The Adorable Momo-chan
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but i hope you read my first story and tell me what you think and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru is a dangerous gang leader that despise humans. Until he meets the new girl Rin that just moved in town. His brother Inuyasha and the rest of the gang starts to think Sesshomaru is soft and all turn against him for his actions. Will Sesshomaru fall for the new girl or will he lose his position as leader? Please read and review!

I do own Iuyasha and i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Beat down

* * *

Inuyasha's Pov

Inuyasha just woke up to find himself still in class. "ugh, when is class over?" he was watching Kagome fixing her hair. "Why did you come if you always fall asleep?" Kagome said angerly. Inuyasha didn't have to go to school if he didn't want to. He is a member of one of the dangerous gangs and only came to school to avoid hearing his mom yell about him failing and not coming to school. "We'll Inuyasha is a hard to understand." a familar voice said. Inuyasha turned around to find his best friend Miroku waving at him with a smile. Miruko wore skinny jeans with chains and had a leather jaket with a red shirt uderneath, he was also in the gang even thought he was human. All the gang members were to wear red shirts because they were bosozokus. "hn" was all he could say to his idiot friend. The bell rang for everyone to head home. Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and wrapped his hands around her waist. They started going together their freshman year after he saved her from getting raped by Hojo. As Inuyaaha held her she started to giggle, he spent her towards him to give her a kiss. "You look sexy everyday Kagome, so stop fixing your self in class" he said as he planted another kiss on her soft lips.

"I'll try."

"Hn"

"Are you really going to fight with the Yakuzas today?" she asked kinda worried

"I...have to, I can't leave Sesshomaru and the gang to fight them alone."

"Be careful okay. Now gimme a kiss."

I gave my beautiful girlfriend another kiss before leaving to meet the gang at apple bees. Miruko, Koga, Jaken, Shippo, Myoga, and Sesshomaru was eating and waiting on Inuyasha. "what took you so long you mutt?" asked Koga. Koga and Inuyasha didn't really get along and he always had something to say. "none of your bussiness you mangy wolf."I notice that my older brother was looking at me kinda strange. I just hope he wasn't going to beat the life out of me for waiting. We all headed out to the alley where we always fight at. The Yakukas were already there to fight. Inuyasha watch as his brother threw the first punch.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

I decided to throw the first punch to Naraku. This half-breed had the nerve to call me out on facebook and make a video about the gang, we were fighting for respect. I threw Naraku on the ground as I ran to help Inuyasha fight this tough ass Jakotsu. He was one of us but betrayed me by joining this pathetic group. Jakotus, Naraku, Mokotus, Hakudoshi, Jenkotus, and Hojo didn't stand a chance against us. After punching their faces in this punk dare to pull out a weapon. Hojo held the gun towards me but didn't notice that I was fast enough to slap it out of his hand giving him a hard punch to the face. The gang started laughing when Hojo cried for his mommy because his nose was bleeding. The Yakukas ran as soonas they heard the cops, we ran the other direction toward Human/Demon Developement High. "Are you okay Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo. I didn't realize the lil guy was on my shoulder this whole time. He had a couple of scars on his face, he must have transformed when the cops was near.

"Hn"

"Are you heading home or do you wanna come over again?"

"I'll head home this time kid."

"Hey, a little help here." said my kid brother. I walked over to him to find Miruko's leg broken, humans are so useless I don;t know why I let my Brother talk me into letting him into our gang."Take him home and the rest of you get home too." without a word they all went home. I started walking home expecting Inuyasha's mom Izayoi, lecture me about my where abouts and such. I've been away from home for 3 weeks now. I spent the night over Shippo's or Jaken's house. those two are wild for a freshman. As i walked up my familar street I stop to see a moving truck park infront of an apartment and a car behind it. I watched as the movers move all the furniture into the apartment. I walked a little closer to see that a young girl get out her car. She only looked 17 years old and she wore bleached skinny jeans and a tank top. I could smell her scent from where I was standing which wasn't far. I was about to walk up to her until my cell phone started vibrating and of course it was no other that my half-breed brother. "Where the hell are you? Mom's triping again as always." he said confused. Ignoring his mother yelling in the back ground, i hung up and ran straight home. As soon as I walk to the door step, my crazy step-mother comes to the door giving me the 'Where the hell have you been'. Looking away I head to my room as she yell at the top of her lungs. It took her five mintues to realize i wasn't listening to her.

* * *

Rin's Pov

I just arrived at my new apartment. My best friend Kagome and her family offered me to stay with them until I graduated, I declined because I didn't want to seem like a burden. My parents died in a car accident two years ago. I was left to stay with my grandmother that adventually got sick with cancer. So i decide to move close to my best friend. As the movers move my parents furniture into my new home Kagome text me " Hey Rin, you'll be starting school at Human/Demon Developement High on Thursday. Mom thinks you need some rest and explore the town a bit before starting school. Ugh I hate when she sticks her nose somewhere it shouldn't be, well I'll see you soon sis love ya. bye!" Wow she always sound so proper when it comes to talking. The movers were faster than I thought and before I could say 'thank you' they left. I began unpacking all my stuff. when I finished, I jumped into my soft big bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Flashback**

"Rin." her mother called. She had just finished making dinner. Her mother worked at home selling Avon for a living, while her father worked as a perfessional surgeon known to any man whether human or demon. It was 7 o'clock when her mom called her, five mintues after waiting her mother ran upstairs to mgo find her beautiful princess. When she searched every room, she started to freak out. Rin saw her mom and decide to scare her by saying one word. As Rin slowly walk toward her worried mother she says "boo."

"ahhhhh"her mother says scared out of her mind.

"mommy its me Rin!"

"Sweetie, please don't scare mommy like that okay."

"Hn"

"alrite lets go eat."

As they made their way down stairs they heard keys tossed to the the table. "Now, where are my two beautiful young woman?" he asked curiously to himself. Rin ran down the stairs to hug her dad. "I'm here daddy." she said as she snuggled into his neck that made him laugh. Her mother joined the nice embrace and gave her tried husband a solid kiss before saying "dinner is getting cold you two." They all ran to the kitchen table talking about how their day went. Rin loved her mother's cooking and would watch her cook everyday when she got the chance. " Rin one day you will grow up to look as your mother and make us proud." her father said. "I hope you bring us grandchildren in the future too." her mother said dreamy. Rin's father choked on his food at the comment his wife made. Rin's parents barely argued, at least not infront of her. She loved them dearly and she didn't understand the conversation because she was only 6 years old." I love you guys." she said.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed my first story. I'll be back to start on Chapter 2, until then please give me some ideas what to do for my next chapter and more to come until then please review.

see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting you

* * *

Sesshomaru Pov

I woke up to my father yelling at Inuyasha about not taking things seriously. I decided to just leave earily and start off my day like no other. After taking a nice hot shower I grab my new outfit that i bought 5 days ago. I kept dreaming about that young girl I saw two days ago and I don't even know her. I headed out the door to go meet up with Kagura at Starbucks to discuss what her brother's plans are. Naraku and Kagura weren't close due to how he treated her. She thinks I don't know that she had a huge crush on me since 7th grade. Now that it's our last year as high schoolers she want to spend alot of time with me. I made my way inside Starbucks, once again she didn't show up.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" ask a familiar voice.

"That is none of your concern you pathetic human. You have became a distraction to my half-breed brother."

Kagome looked as if she was going to cry and very angery that I still didn't care for humans. She turned away from me and started to order something to keep her energized. To my suprise she brought Sango with her. Sango's dad died tring to protect her and her baby brother Kohaku from a dangerous demon. She is taking care of her younger brother and tring to hold two jobs to provide for them. I remmber she hated demons because of what happened to her a long time ago, but she adventually became friends with Inuyasha and the gang. I walk across the street from Starbucks to take a smoke until I started to smell a familiar scent.

* * *

Rin's Pov

Today I decided to go shopping for some picture frames and some new clothes for thrusday which was three days away. I looked at most dresses in the window more then shopping for hot outfits. I was planning on having a sleepover to meet Kagome's friends. I'm not really interested in meeting new people but for Kagome I have to. I stopped to cross the street waiting for all this traffic to slow down. Across the street I saw a little girl and her parents holding her hand and swining her back and forth. I could feel tears slip down my face and I start to think about how my dad use to carry me on his shoulders and how my mom yelled at him because she didn't want me to fall. My mom was very protective of me when I was little. My thoughts were interupted when someone yelled "look out!". I haven't realized I was in the street or that I was about to get hit. I close my eyes expecting to get hurt or die, but instead I found myself in a young man's arms bridal style.

"You should be more alert of your surroundings." he said coldly

I looked up to see a young man with long silver hair, gold eyes, his cheeks had two purple marks on each side, and a moon mark on his forehead. He is a beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life...I can't believe he's a demon. He was still holding me in his arms as if I was a sleeping child. His heart beat seemed to match mine and for some reason I wanted to get to know him. He decided after ten mintues of holding me, he set me back on my feet and glared at me."Umm...thank you for saving me."

"You just moved here two days ago right?" He said ignoring what I just said.

"Yea, how did you know that? Whats your name?"

"That does not concern you, and if you really must know my name is Sesshomaru."

"I'm Rin, nice to meet-" I trailed off when Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Wow a way to treat someone you just met. I made my way back to my car and headed to my new home.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

Damn that girl, If she would have been more alert then I wouldn't have these...emotions or feelings for her. It was like we've met before or that we had chemistry which was not possible or was it? I left her dumfolded by Starbucks. She is very attractive for a human. To my suprise she had no perfume on or make up, she wore a red tanktop with a black leather jaket, dark blue skinny jeans and silver high heels. she smelled like red roses at least thats what I thought. When I got home I went straight to the garage to work on my motorcycle. I wanted to do something to buy time, but I kept thinking about how soft her lips would feel against mind, or how her body shivered underneath mine if i mated her. I shook my head at these childish thoughts, but somehow she got me thinking about taking her as mine AND ONLY MINE!

"Yo Sesshomaru, you need a hand or hands?" asked Jaken. He had brought the whole gang over. I forgot that we were suppose to kick it. We all sat around smoking a blunt and drinking beer. They started talking about how Naraku push Kagura down the stairs really hard that she broke her arm. I had almost forgot the wench, she was only helping me because she wanted sex in return. I would only use her like a toy just like all the rest I've been with. She was a pathetic half-breed that got jealous when girls look at me. One time Koga's girlfriend Ayame was assigned to work on a project with me and Kagura was furious and they fought in the middle of class which left blood here and there, it took 5 demons to get them away from each other. Now drunk all I can Imagine of the days to come when I graduate and claim my mate.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I hoped you liked chapter 2 and I hope you'll enjoy more chapters to come! (lemons for later chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I am including myself as one of Kagome's friends that goes out with Shippo. Yaaay hope you like the new switch.

Chapter 3 Having fun

* * *

Rin's Pov

After my encounter with Sesshomaru I headed straight home to make my apartment cozy for my guest. On the way home I kept thinking about those beautiful gold eyes that I almost ran over a young boy crossing the street. When I finally arrived home, I started cleaning and redecorating as if it was a birthday party. After 30 mintues of cleaning I grabbed some snacks like hot chips, candy, sodas, and furit snacks. I already order two pepperoni pizzas and cinnamon sticks. When I made sure everything was in place I hopped in the shower and put on my PJ's. As soon as I was about to head to my room to grab Foot & Face Massage machines, and some nail polish, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly made my way to the door to see Kagome and four girls with their sleeping bags and backpacks. I let them all in so they can get settled in.

"Hey Rin, I've missed you sooooo much!" said Kagome as she hugged me until I couldn't breath

"I've missed you too."

"Oh let me introduce you to my friends Sango, Kaede, Ayame, and Isha."

"Nice to meet you!" they said with smiles on their faces.

Ayame have long light brown hair that was put into two ponytails, her face was shaped like a heart and her body was filled with curves that would attract alot of men. I hadn't realize she was a demon until I saw her fangs when she smiled. Sango has long dark hair and a wounderful smile that makes you wish you had sunglasses on. Kaede's hair was in a high ponytail and has a face of a young child. Isha was alot shorter than the rest of us and she wore her hair in a bob cut which was black and had a face of a grown up. She was also a demon that had rabbit ears that was folded down. Awww such a cute group, I just hope this party goes well.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shippo's Pov

We were beyond wasted at this point...we all decided to play some basketball and talk about tommrow and what Sesshomaru has planned. Jaken and I were failing all our classes because we could careless about our future. I was living in a foster home that was always chaotic, Jaken lived downtown with his brothers that always were gone or getting wasted and high. Everyone seemed happy with their lives except my main man Sesshomaru. I tried to hook him up with Isha once but he declined and plus she was interested in me.

"Yo mutt face pass the damn ball!" yelled Koga

"Listen flea bag, I'll pass the 'damn' ball to whoever I want to. You got that you mangy wolf?"

"Ha big words for a puppy that makes my nose itch."

"What was that you stupid wolf?"

These two were so competitive that they hadn't notice Miroku stole the ball and passed it to Myoga to shoot. Inuyasha's mom called us in to eat some of her delicious pasta. To be honest she was a hottie that it made Miroku practically drool over her. He was known as a player at school and had taught Jaken how to be a ladies man. We all headed into the dinning room to eat. Everyone was quiet until Miroku said "Mrs. Izayoi, will you bear my children when i become of age?" Inuyahsa spit out his food and slapped Miroku in the back of the head. As for Koga he was on the floor laughing and Mrs. Izayoi blushing.

"Your lucky that Inutashio isn't here to smack you around." said Myoga

"You pervert, You hit on every woman you see and now your hitting on my mom."

"I cann't help that your mother is the hottest woman I've ever seen."

Sesshomaru got up and left the table to his room. Everyone was still talking about Miroku's odd remark. I followed Sesshomaru to his room to get away from all the confusion. He sat on his bed grabbing his laptop and turned on his sterio. He usually did this on the daily bases which annoyed his father. Since Sesshomaru was the oldest in the family he was the first to take over his father's manufacturing company, but Sesshomaru wanted to design cars and motorcycles.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kagome's Pov

We all laid out our sleeping bags in the living room and waited for Rin to come out with her Foot & Face Massage machines, and some nail polish. Rin has been my best friend since 1rst grade and ever since then we were like sisters. Her family was the funny weird type of family that you would watch on tv. My family was like your best friends that let you do anything without feeling guilty.

"Rin this is a very nice place you got here!" Sango said while looking around

"I'm glad you like it."

"Girl, I would give anything to live in apartment like this." said Isha

"Me...too." said Ayame

We all laughed and started to do each others hair, nails and make up. We laughed at how Ayama made Rin and Kaeda look like clowns. The pizza man came with our order and instantly we all dug in like a pack of wild wolfs. "So Isha, hows it going with you and Shippo." Everybodys attention was on her, we could see her blushing really hard and smiling.

"It's going good, My dad wants to meet him next weekend when he comes to visit."

"What does your dad do?" Rin asked eagerly

"He's a truck driver. Rin Whats your boyfriend like?"

"I don't have one or I never had one." she said in a mummble. We stared at her in complete shock. How could she not have a boyfriend, I mean she is very attractive and has a body like a model compared to the rest of us. I think once she start school with us all the boys would die having her in their arms. Somehow the Pervert Miroku popped in my head, he would try to hurt innocent Rin just by using her like a toy just like Sesshomaru. I'm just glad Inuyasha isn't like that or else I would make his life a living hell. All of a sudden I felt A pillow hit my head, I spin around to see Sango smiling. And we started having our own pillow fight until the cushion came out. We had alot of fun and we all grew tried after talking about school and our future careers.

* * *

**Thursday**

Rin's Pov

I woke up this morning excited to finally go to school. Sunday was a blast with the girls and on Monday morning I dropped them off at their homes. I guess they had to get ready for school, I only went home to go back to sleep that night. I made my way to the shower and turned on the hot water. I felt like I was at the hot spring with someone with long sliver hair. Was I daydreaming about Sesshomaru? I shook my head at the thought of seein Sesshomaru half naked. After my shower I grabbed my long blue, green, and black plaid shirt, a blue tanktop, black leggins, and my black heels. My hair was crincled from the braids Kaede did for me, she said it would look cute on me. She wasn't lieing! I put on some hooped earings Ayame lend me and a locket my dad gave my mom on their anniversary night . It had a picture of my mom and dad back when they were teenagers. They were high school sweethearts, they have been together almost 15 years. I made my was to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Orange juice and a Gornala bar. I walk out of my apartment and grab my backpack out the trunk of my car and decided to walk to school. Alot of kids were walking to school, and one of them yelled "Rin, Wait up!" I turned around to see Kaede and Sango running towards me.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Nothing really, You guys are so lucky your seniors. I have three more years until I graduate." Kaede said

"Aww.. its not that bad Kaede. I mean we will help you out if you need it." Sango said

"Yea we got your back girl."

We headed into the big school, it had everything that most schools don't have. I walked to the front office to get my schduele. Like any first day people stare at you like your doing the cat walk I hope today goes well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 I'll be back soon with 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's Bitter Enemy

* * *

Naraku's Pov

I was in the hallway talking to Jakotus and Hakudoshi about what we should do next to ruin Sesshomaru and his gangs reputation. I hated Inuyasha and his brother, their fathers company was getting millions and none of the profits was in my fathers name. My father's company was one of the best in Japan until they stole the spot light. That was nearly 5 years ago, and my dad's company lost everything. Both of our fathers were allies, but now we are bitter enemies. All of the credit my dad should have gotten was now going to that half-breed and that so called 'bad ass' dad got all the glory. I decided to head to the front office to get a new Id because I lost my last one at a party I went to. As I walked in the front office I see this hot girl in a blue. green, and black plaid shirt with black leggins and heels. I follow her and I notice all the guys looking at her. I made a low growl to warn them she was MINE. I caught up to her and put my arm around her neck.

"Well look at you lil mama. You got all the guys drooling over you. Whats Your name?" I was checking her out until I heard her baby voice say.

"My name is Rin. Whats yours?"

"Naraku. So It looks like your in my homeroom." I said looking at her schedule that was in her hand.

"Oh thats great." she said with a smile.

She was going to be mine and no one could touch her not even Sesshomaru. I can smell his scent linger on her, with full fleash demons it takes weeks to get their scent off of your body. This made my blood boil, he won't have her NEVER and to make sure of that I was going to kill him with my own bare hands. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Sesshomaru, Shippo, Isha, Inuyasha, and Kagome walking our way. Isha was ahead of them, I thought of a plan to get Sesshomaru heated if I hurted someone close to shippo.

"Rin, get away from him he's dangerous."

Rin looked at me and gave me a 'sorry I gotta go look'. When the girls left I walked past Sesshomaru up with him saying " You better watch you back Naraku cause I'm coming for you."

"We'll see about that Sesshomaru. We'll see."Without a word we headed our different ways. He went to his locker and I headed to mines. Homeroom was going to be hell espcially If both of our gang is in there.

* * *

Sesshomaru'S Pov

I can't believe the nerve of that half -breed, he could clearly smell my scent all over her. I headed to Mr. Muso's class room. I would have to thank Isha later for getting Rin away from him. In our home room was both of our gangs sitting on different sides of the room. Kagura walked in with Kikyo, and Kanna. I have a feeling that their is going to be a huge fight within a couple of seconds. Inuyasha and Koga were quiet and looking at Mokotus and Hakudoshi. All the tension went away when Mr. Muso walked in.

"Good Morning class, today will be a half a day due to an evil aura headed our way within 5-6 hours. You two young ladies why are you late."Everyone turned to see Ayame and Rin at the door.

"Sorry senseii, I had to help your new student Rin find her locker." said Ayame

"Is that true Rin." he asked

"Hai"

"Very well then you may sit infront of Sesshomaru and behind Kagura. And Ayame get to your seat."

After that I ignored him the rest of the class period. Rin looked sexy today and her shirt was reveling her boobs way to much. I justed Imagine myself putting her twins in my mouth and hearing her scream my name in pleasure.I was brought out of my thoughts when she passed me my work sheet and a note. I sat up to read it, it was from Kagura. That wench made me snort in disgust, Rin heard me and turned around watching me with her hazel brown eyes. She laid her head on my desk watching my every move, I could feel Naraku's glare on us. I opened the note and read 'Sesshomaru meet me after school in the courtyard to discuse Naraku's plans.' I tossed the note to the garbage and leaned close to Rin's ear and whispered"Meet me in the courtyard when school is over."

"Umm...okay."

* * *

Rin's Pov

School went by quickly I was on my way to my locker t get the rest of my things. I was suprised Sesshomaru asked me to meet him after school. Naraku walked up to my locker with a smile on his face. I know Isha and Kagome told me to stay away from him, but he seems really nice. He grabbed my hand and we ran out to the Courtyard. A whole bunch of guys were out there, Naraku told me to stay behind them so that they can have me walk out toward Sesshomaru as a suprise. I didn't know they were such great friends.

"What the hell your doing here." I heard someone say.

"Koga, calm yourself."said Sesshomaru

"Well I see your incontrol of your gang." said Naraku

"Naraku, what are your intensions." ask Inuyasha

Before I knew it Naraku grabbed me by my arm so that everyone could see me. Sesshomaru's eyes were red filled with anger. Isha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame came from behind them. I finally figured it out I was messing with Sesshomaru's bitter enemy. I tried to get out of his grasp which made him grip my arm harder.

"Naraku let her go." said Kagome

"Isha No." said a young boy

I didn't notice Isha dashing toward Naraku. He let me go to hit Isha leaving her on the slipped down my face as I watch my new friend bleeding leaving a pool of blood under her. I turned my head toward where Kagome and the rest of the people were standing. Shippo had a twisted look on his face and started running our way. I guessed that he was Shippo because he had tears coming down his face. all the other guys came our way, and a war began and I was the one in the middle of it.

* * *

Shippo's Pov

Isha didn't listen to me and when he stricked her across the cheast, she feel bleeding non-stop. I dash toward Naraku not caring if Sesshomaru told me to or not. They followed behind me I was so close to Naraku until Hakudoshi got in the way. I threw punchs in his face, I looked toward Koga and Inuyasha. They were taking down Jakotsu together, Everyone stopped as soon as Sesshomaru & Naraku transformed. They knocked over alot of trees and almost demolished the school. This encoraged us to fight more, but unfortunately the police came and broke it up. It took seven demons to stop Naraku and Sesshomaru from fighting. I walk over to Isha, she was still breathing of course. Her wounds would take weeks to heal considering the miasma Naraku planted in her is strong and that her heiratage is very rare and weak.

"I'm sorry Isha, I didn't know he was going to hurt you." said the young girl crying

"Rin, It's okay. I'll be back on my feet soon, besides its only...a couple of ...scratchs."

I sat next to her giving her the 'That was very stupid' look. I then leaned down to plant a nice solid kiss on her soft rubby lips. This was the first time I kissed her. She is one year older than me, she is smart and creative. Sesshomaru put his hand on my shoulder letting me know the perimedaics needed to do their job. Isha smiled at me and motioned lips into a pout, I then leaned down and kissed her bitting her bottom lip. Kagome and Sango grabbed Rin and walked away from the scene saying bye to Isha. I got up and whispered to Sesshomaru "This isn't over."

"I know, This is only the Begining."

We all headed to the hospital behind the ambulance. Naraku was going to pay, and with his life. Never again will I indanger Isha or anyone.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 4 it just came to me in my dream last night and so I just decided to use it for my story. Cahpter 5 will be about Sesshomaru's past with Naraku as kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Capter 5

When we were friends

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

We all got in our cars heading to the hospital. I would have to deal with Rin later, and make sure she is punished. I shook my head remmbering I didn't claim her yet. Isha may have did a brave thing, but Naraku already knew he could take her since he has gotten stronger. I can only remmber how things were until he betrayed me.

**Flashback**

_I remmber moving to this neighborhood and how I saw how young children play. I was 12 years old and my younger brother was 11. We were just reunited 3 years ago. His mother thought of me as her own, which bothered me alot. We stopped infront of our new home, absorbing the huge mansion. Father said it had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a movie theater, a swimming pool, a sky deck, two office rooms, a bowling lane, a basketball court inside and outside, a football arena, and the family room._

_"Big brother do you think we'll be living here until were adults?" asked Inuyasha_

_"Hn"_

_"Lets go play Basketball."_

_"Sure"_

_We decide to play outside since it was nice out. A young boy walked toward our way, and watching us play until my brother let the ball roll his way. He picked up the ball and gave us a creepy smile that made Inuyasha shiver up and down his spine. He walked closer making his way toward me._

_"Hi I'm Naraku."_

_"Hi I'm Inuyasha and this is Sesshomaru."_

_After we met we became close . He was like a younger brother that was interested in the same thing as me so I thought. He hated when Inuyasha was always by my side. I have grown fond of my younger brother. He wasn't as weak as I orginally thought he was. Naraku betrayed me when we were in 8th grade, at the time I was dating Yuki. She was my first girlfriend not that I was inlove or anything. Naraku saw this as a threat and repeatedly asked me to 'dump her'. I refused to take orders from someone who tried to kill my little brother. He then took things into his own hands, he poisioned the young fox demon Yuki to die. She was Shippo's counsin_ _and Shippo was my best friend. I confronted him, telling him we could no longer be friends because he can indanger the lives of others._

_"Sesshomaru, you will regret this Sesshomaru. You will be mine."_

_Two weeks later_

_My home was on fire busted into flames where it was coming out the windows. All my father's hard work was now being burned to the ground. We got out the car looking at the expensive mansion. I could smell his scent, Naraku's scent. He went around the school weeks later lieing that my father took all the credit for his father's hard work. That was a lie. His father let my father take the credit, the only person who didn' knew was Naraku. He tried to make my life hell knowing he would only wind up dead. I didn't trust anyone but the people in my gang and who they are close to. Shippo understood me and became my companion, now I would have to wait to see what the future will bring._

**End of Flashback**

I decided to turn around and head home. Shippo would tell me of her condition, through the phone. I kept thinking about wheater or not I would forgive her or hate her. Either way she was going to be punished by becoming my maid and one day my Bitch. Shippo agreed that I should take her as mine and punish her for betraying me. Shippo was a forgiving little guy, but not me. She would learn her place as a human and me her Alpha.

* * *

Rin's Pov

Sango and Kagome took me home comforting me like good friend they are. I didn't deserve neither of them, that made me weep even more. I would do anything to take it back, but my stupidity led me to hurting someone dear to me, Shippo, and her family and friends. Ayame texted sango saying Isha chest had to get stiched up and she would have to recover for a couple of weeks. I weeped at the thought. I was all my fault, and I couldn't do nothing about it. Sango and Kagome left when it was getting dark. I went to go take a shower to get all the dirt off my skin. I hadn't realized I was in the shower for almost 2 hours crying. I finally got out and wrapped a towel around my wet body. I was going to dry my hair when I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Sesshomaru.

"How...d-did you know ...where I lived?" I asked not realizing I was completely naked.

"I can smell your scent through out the neighborhood." he said stepping into my apartment. I closed the door behind him. He scanned my whole body from head to toe with a smirk on his beautiful face. I screamed noticing he was looked at my naked body and hid behind the couch. He smirked at me as I peeked up at him. I was about to head to my room when he cornered me into a corner. I was blushing three shades of red, as he leaned in by my neck. He inhaled my scent like a flower. He leaned back away from me and gripped my hands that held my towel. He pinned them on the wall letting my towel fall, he looked at my body in a way I felt disgusted with myself. I tried to hide my body from him that only made him increase his grip.

"Rin, don't hide from this Sesshomaru. You are mine now." he said as he purred into my neck.

"Sesshomaru please...-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt a dull pain in my neck. I started crying as the pain got worse, he licked away my tears and finally pulled back. I looked him in the eyes slitly confused. "I'm sorry, about my actions."

"You should be and You will be punished. You will be my maid for 5 years." he said coldly

"W-what...5 years thats over doing it."

He growled into my ear making shivers go up and down my spine. He scared me and amused me at the same time. I looked down at my feet ashamed of my actions. He lifted my chin up looking into my eyes and then catching my lips. I couldn't help but moan at the new contact. I never had my first kiss until now and in a weird way. He started licking my bottom lip making me gasp, he then stuck it in my mouth. He was kissing me roughly, but passionitly. He pulled back and headed to my door leaving me confused.

"You will start tommrow. I will pick you up for school and my servants will get your things. You will be living in my mansion from now on. And you are marked as mine and yuo will stay away from any man unless this Sesshomaru gives you permission. See you tommrow mate." he said as he closed the door.

I was shocked, no beyond shocked. I sat on my floor the thinking of the previous event that took place. Did this mean he accepted my apology? No it couldn't be, Sesshomaru was planing something. What exactly are you planning Sesshomaru.

* * *

Thankz for reading Chapter 5. Awesome right! I need some ideas for the next chapter so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait its been a while I was moving from state to state and didn't have a computer along the way :( sorry I disappointed you with a long wait.

* * *

Rin's pov

Its been two weeks since I've seen Sesshomaru and whats crazy is he sent his friends to try and come move my things. If that dog think I was just going to get up and move out to become his maid, he got another thing coming. Shippo been at the hospital to check up on Isha. They are a cute couple but the whole mating thing I don't quite understand. And lately I feel like someone is watching me, its like some weird spirit trying to hurt me or something. Maybe I'm losing it... yeah I'm totally losing it. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sesshomaru texted me.

"Mate, I will not stand for your stubborn nonsense. You will do as I say mate or else..."

"Who are you to make these decisions without properly asking me if I wanted to be your mate or stupid maid. I refuse to bow down to an inconsiderate mutt that demands people to do things for them. I don't care who you are, your not my father nor my guardian. Goodbye!" I replied back with tears in my eyes. How dare he threaten me, I wasn't some toy he can just buy and toss away when he wanted to. I decide to get up and go to Kagome's to study and chat. She always mannage to make me feel better.

15 mintues later

I pull up in Kagome's driveway to be greated by Souta Kagome's kid brother. He was outside playing basketball with Kohaku and two other little boys. I pop my trunk and pull out two bags filled with food and snacks.

"Hey Rin, do you need help?" Souta asked with a huge smile.

"Nah, you keep playing with your friends Souta."

"If ya say so sis. Kagome and Sango are upstairs in big sis room."

"Ok."

Souta continues to play with his friends while I head inside to talk to me friends.

* * *

Kagome's Pov

"Kagome be honest do you think Miroku likes me?" Sango asked for the 3rd time today. As much as I would like to answer that question, it was hard to say when Miroku is a complete pervert and all.

"Sango, I'm pretty sure he does... I mean why wouldn't he. Your attractive, funny, smart, brave, and totally avaliable."

"I'm not avaliable.. I'm just enjoying being single."

"Hey you two, hope I didn't intrupt anything" said Rin from my doorway.

"RINNN... oh my gosh its been two weeks. Why haven't you called or texted me to let me know you were okay?"

"Yea Rin, whats up with that? Is something wrong?" asked Sango with concern.

"I'm fine guys honestly. And sorry if I worried you guys I just needed to think."

"Missing two weeks of school don't mean ignore your friends just to think."

"Well I came over to talk to my friends."

"Spill" Sango and I said

Aftrer Rin told us about what happend and how Sesshomaru practically demanded her to be his maid and mate. It kinda caught me and Sango off guard when she said MATE. Her mated to Sesshomaru shocked us more than her being completely naked in front of Sesshomaru. If anyone knows Sesshomaru they know he hated humans and half breeds like his brother Inuyasha. Even though they are kinda starting to get along that was beyond me.

"He saw you Naked in your apartment and told you that you were gonna be his maid?" Sango asked in horror

"Yes, and I still don't know what a Mate is.."

"A mate is a demoness or mistress that belongs to a demon. Some are choosen by choice and well others... aren't so lucky. You on the other hand was choosen by the 'fates' strong demon spirits that has already past. I've heard Sesshomaru denied every mate that was brought apon him cause of his pride and Inuyasha said the great spirit would choose him a mate weather he likes it or not. It looks like they choose you... and once your mated you'll have a mate mark that'll only carry your mates scent and escense."

"Why choose me, I'm not like Kagura or any other female that is unique."

"Rin don't say that. your amazing. Now lets get started on what you missed."

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

Rin was starting to become more and more difficult to convince that she'll be safe under my protection. As much as I disliked the word mutt I reminded myself over and over she's my future mate and I can't be angry with her. Lately I can't keep my mind off the human but her scent was so intoxicating it drove me mad. Why did the fates choose a pathetic human? She's attractive yes , but she was a human the weak beings.

'**Sesshomaru, you shouldn't insult our beautiful mate. You and your pride is to blame for the fates choosing us a mate. We have seen many demoness that was well fit for us in the fedual era but your stubborn personality and pride made them turn the other way.' **Silence demon, this Sesshomaru saw them as common whores and weaklings. I will not and shall not be brought to shame with disgusting women." **'You are stubborn Sesshomaru and you have made our mate mad. You must protect her and cherish our future mate for she must carry our pups and mark with pride. You will not chase her away or else I will not have any choice but to surface.' **"Hn"

I decide to go into town and search for a gift for Rin. I looked at the best Jewery in town and found a beautiful emerald necklace with small diamonds around it. I purchased it for $5,699 dollars and a 7 carrot diamond ring that cost $15,896.76. Money didn't mean anything to me. My status took care of that and my inheritance. My father owned almost every shipping company, Fancy hotels, and marketing agencies ever known to both men and demons. If I wanted my mate I would go throughextreme messures to get her and protect her from Naraku. She has ignored me and disobeyed my orders and will be punish after I lure her into moving into my two story mansion. Dear mate you only started a battle with thy great Sesshomaru and will pay the consequences. And with that thought I head to her apartment.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter I'll try and write two chapters everyother week or over the weekend :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Rin's Pov

After a long girls pep talk and studing or catching up on school work: you can say I'm going to call it a night. On my way home I decide to stop at Walgreens and pick up a couple of personal items. After my purchase I head to my apartment. When I got to my apartment door (106) I had an eviction notice taped to my door, aparently my rent has gone up. Last month I payed $450.92 now their asking for $890.00 that I don't have.

"Sigh.. what am I going to do. Its already bad enough I used my trust fund to pay for my furniture and to live here. I guess daddy's little girl has to find a good paying job." I said as I opened my door. "That's strange... I could have sworen I locked the door before I left. And crap I can't see." All of a sudden the lights got switched on and who I was staring at was someone I did not want to see. Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here and how'd you get in" I said angrily

"Rin this Sesshomaru does not like your tone. I am your alpha and I will do as this Sesshomaru please." he said coldly with no expression as usual.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Sesshy, this rin is sleepy and would like to take a nice hot shower and go to bed." I said as I rush past him. Almost.

"Mateeee, You will talk to this Sesshomaru unless you dare to challenge me. I warn you my future mate, this Sesshomaru will have you submit whether you like it or not." he said as he loosen his grip off my arm. I look up at him to see the same unemotional expression ever. "Fine" I mummbled. He released me and we sat across from each other in my living room, keeping eye contact.

"Rin... this Sesshomaru does not wish to hurt nor intimidate you. For some reason the fates has choosen you as my future mate, for I am to blame for not choosing a mate in the fedual era. This Sesshomaru finds your scent intoxicating and my mate more beautiful... than any demoness or mistress I've seen in my time." his expressionon his face caught my attention. His face became more softer and his words were sincere. I can't believe this is Sesshomaru, the cold hearted bastard that dispised humans for walking the earth. "Mate.. this Sesshomaru does not wish to torture you but to protect you from Naraku. Naraku knows how much you mean to me and will not stop until..."

"Until what?"

"He gets his way my beautiful mate. Me asking you to be my maid was not to make you my personal slave but to punish you and protect you."

"PUNISH ME! Punish me for what? So now I'm not only your mate but your child?" I said angerily while baning my hand on the coffee table. I was furious, how dare he treat me like a child. I stood up and walked towards my room, but was stopped when I started to feel funny as if Sesshomaru left and someone or something enter.

**"RIN SIT NOW!" **I turned around to see Sesshomaru but he was different. Instead of seeing his beautiful gold eyes, I was greeted with red ones. His fangs were showing and his claws were alot longer.

**_Flashback_**

_"So is there anything else I should know about Sesshomaru, besides him being a total jerk?" I asked_

_"Well Isha called me the other day and told me she says Shippo's demon." said Kagome_

_"How is she? And his demon? I don't understand."_

_"She's fine. My bad Rin I meant inner demon, Shippo went to the hospital to go check up on Isha. Shippo completely got jealous when her doctor was flirting with her infront of him. He lost control and attacked the poor guy, Isha had to try and pin him down. In her condition she might have to stay another night, she was suppose to get out today but doctors told her that her wounds were to great due to her being tossed all over the room. Shippo's demon felt like the doctor was a threat to him, since they haven't mated. In the end Isha ended up submitting to Shippo to calm his inner demon." said Kagome with a serious tone._

_"Shippo's such a sweetheart that you wouldn't think he would toss Isha around the freakin hospital room. And what might have set him off is when she giggled." Sango said with food in her mouth._

_"So what your saying is I might meet Sesshomaru's inner demon if I continue to challenge him?"_

_"Yes and no. Sesshomaru's inner demon may occur if Sesshomaru is pissed or when you challenge him by walking away in the middle of a very important conversation, disobeying his orders, having another males scent on you, etc. I don't know how Sesshomaru's inner demon is but if you do find yourself meeting his demon.. I suggest you listen to him and submit, otherwise he'll make you submit like shippo did to Isha." said Kagome_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Who...are..you?" I asked with fear in my voice. I didn't mean to make his inner demon to surface and I was becoming scared.

**"I am Lord Sesshomaru, my beautiful mate. I am Sesshomaru's inner demon and I sense you noticed my arrival. I wasn't planning on meeting my Rin under such circumstances."** He said with a smirk. I have a feeling that I'll be on my knee's begging for mercy.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Pov

Rin challenge my inner demon, not only that but disrespected the fact that she shall be punished without me stating the reason.** 'Sesshomaru let me speak to my mate or else I will have no choice but to surface.'** He said with a growl. 'This Sesshomaru will not allow you to scare our future mate.' **'Fine, I guess I'll do it my way. This was brought on you.'** 'Demon stand down.' No response.. I made a low growl knowing I've been defeated.

**"RIN SIT NOW!" I said with a low growl.**

"Who...are..you?" Rin said with fear in her voice and in her eyes. I was pleased with this expression and choose to taunt my future mate.

**"I am Lord Sesshomaru, my beautiful mate. I am Sesshomaru's inner demon and I sense you noticed my arrival. I wasn't planning on meeting my Rin under such circumstances."** **I said with a smirk. I had her right where i wanted her.** 'If you so much as touchs her, This Sesshomaru will banish you from ever surfacing.' **'Hn, Now Sesshomaru let our Rin choose who she wants to submit to.' **'Hn'

"I apologise if I have upset you, but this does not mean I will submit to you so easily if thats what your thinking." Rin said with courage

**"Not only are you bashful, but your brave to challenge your alpha's inner demon. Impressive mate, but I do not expect you to back down so easily." I said as I arched a brow. I took the time to observe my mate. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a bun at the top, her bangs perfectly cut above her brow, and her teeth white as snow. She wore a blue jogging suit with a black tanktop underneath and black jordans. She was indeed stunning and made me excited just looking at her. "Sesshomaru was indeed right about your scent... Its intoxicating that it will drive demon's mad. That's why we are to protect you mate. I'll make a bargain; if you come work in my mansion on the weekdays, I'll guarantee your safety and your free time on the weekends."**

"Hmm... I want $100.00 dollars monthly plus benefits!"

**"What did you have in mind mate?"**

"I want free groceries, a free wash day for my clothes, a tutor for my studies, and I choose my own hours."

**"Impressive indeed you'll get that unless you spend the night Tuesdays & Thrusdays, and you dress as a maid when you work that I personaliy picked out." I said with a smirk.**

"If I spend the night i want it in my own custom made room and you have to decorate it to my apeal."

**"Once again you impress me mate, I agree to these circumstances but you are still to be punished when you are out of line and to submit to your alpha whether you like it or not. Your punishment for causing Isha to be sent to the hospital will come soon but however Sesshomaru wants you to have this." I said as I lay out two decorated boxs on the table. She stared at me as if puzzled at my bold move to give her gifts. "Dear mate, do not insult your alpha by just sitting there like a statue. Open your gift my marvelous sweet mate." She takes a deep breathe and reachs for the big box, when she opened it her eyes grew wide with excitement.**

"Sesshomaru... It's beautiful. I never had an Emerald necklace before or Diamonds." she said as she pulled the necklace out of the box. Her smile made my heart feel warm, I knew from then on that I would want my mate to smile like that. My inner demon smile before fading back to its normal state.

"May I have the honor of putting this jew on my beautiful mate to be."

"Yes..yess.." she manage to say threw tears without looking at me. I grab the jewery and gentle place it around her neck. She still don't manage to look at me, does she dislike my offering?

"Rin, why are you crying? Do you dislike my gift?" I ask with a hint of disappointment.

"Sniff...No I love it. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Mate look at your alpha." I said as I tilt her head up towards me.

"Your eyes.. are back gold." she said with a smile.

"Yes Rin, my inner demon was pleased to see your smile he decided to let me surface." I said as I lean down towards her face. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes looked softer and calm, she closed them leaning toward me submitting herself to me. I capture her lips in a passionte kiss. I feel her arms around my neck making our bodies feel closer, I failed to realize a red pair of eyes watching us, But as long as Rin is in my arms I don't care whose watching cause she's mine. I'm starting to have this warm tingly feeling in my heart, but all I know is I can't live without my Rin.

* * *

Great chapter huh! :) Find out what happens to Rin and Sesshomaru in Chapter 8 part 1. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
